Love Of My Life
by Luvin Lily
Summary: This is a L/J fan fic about how they learned to love eachother. Please read & review. If I don't get 10 reviews I won't continue.
1. What's Wrong?

"Mum, Mum! Aaarrhh!" came a scream from Lily's room at 3:00 in the morning. "There's an owl with a LETTER in my room!!"  
  
"Oh, is that all?" Lily's mum said. Obviously she wasn't awake.  
  
Mrs. Evans got up, gave the poor owl some water and left it to fly out the window in the kitchen. When she got back to Lily's room, she couldn't see her anywhere-unless that was her 'hiding' under the bed. "Read the letter Lillers" she said in a soft voice.   
  
After an evening of explaining to her two daughters what their -ahem- family history was and were her three sons went to school, Lily's Mum was tired and hungry- but she had to get Lily's school things from Diagon Alley that day, so she couldn't sleep.  
  
After breakfast Lily's ma (whose name was Rose by the way) and Lily left Petunia in the care of a neighbor and went to Diagon Alley. Half way through a mint/chic ice cream Lily saw her neighbor with his Mum.  
  
"James, James! Over here!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
James turned around to see Lily's head bobbing up and down near a spilt ice cream. "Lillers! Are you okay? You know since…"  
  
Rose and Lily's eyes began filling up with tears. They both nodded looking like mute people. Mrs. Potter gave James a shut up look while comforting Mrs. Evans.  
  
"I'm sorry…Are you sure?" James asked in a concerned voice.  
  
Lily turned and ran with all her might. "Lily!" screamed Mrs. Potter, James and Lily's Mum all at the same time. They started running after her, but both mothers had to stop because they were either unfit or wearing heals or both. James was catching Lily fairly quickly being really good at sports because of his height.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" came a yell from a boy around James' age. James had tripped over falling onto the boy causing both of them to fall head over heals onto the hard ground. All James did was keep on running, accidentally trodding on the poor kid in the process. The boy kid got up and ran after James who was running after Lily who was running like her life depended on it.  
  
Meanwhile Lily was slowing down because she was puffed and stuffed. She collapsed into an alleyway with one guy talking to another guy that looked like the same age. Lily started listening to their conversation while trying to catch her breath and keep that lump in her throat down.   
  
"Hey Remus, how are you and your Mum? Said the short one.   
  
"Me Mum and I are okay but me Dad has left again," the second boy answered "Mum has been expecting it to happen for ages."   
  
He continued talking but Lily wasn't listening, she had burst into tears forgetting about everything but her father, wishing that he were there to say that everything was going to be okay. To hug her and make her happy again. Those days were gone she then realized.   
  
Just then James had found her, closely followed by the kid he had tripped. James took Lily into a protective hug and started stoking her hair trying to comfort her silent crying. Also that was a new shirt so he didn't want tear marks all over it. Lily's heart leapt. Her first thought was that her father was back but soon recognized it was James. Her heart then took a dived headfirst straight into the deep end. She squeezed his shoulders with anger.   
  
James noticed that three people were looking at him and Lily with looks that could only mean, "Get a room". He pointed to Lily with his spare hand and then made the crying sign with it. The shortest kid mouthed 'Oh' and left dragging the one that was chatting to with him. The other little wizard now with a bruise on his leg and scratches on his elbows, took the hint and made tracks with the other two. James continued to comfort her while her tears slowed down. When she had stopped except for the occasional hiccup he said "Tell me all about it, Lil."   
  
  
AN:~ What are they crying about?? What happened?   
CLIFFHANGER! REVIEW!  
If anyone likes Harry Potter out there please go to my web site! www.expage.com/pottyoverpotter It's about Harry's World- that is what is called!   
If I don't get 10 reviews, I won't continue! Flames allowed! Leave your email and I'll get back to you!  
Tootles Luvin Lily   



	2. You Poor Thing!

If you thought the first chapter was familiar, it is one of my first attempts of a fan fiction. I have changed it a bit and changed the name of it because the title is a little better, not by mush though.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"You know how Mum kicked Dad out because of-" Lily started.  
  
"Yeah, how he hit you and your sister and Mum while all your brothers were gone? Interrupted James. He said that because he knew Lily would have either been too upset or angry to spit it out.  
  
"Yep. That. Well he came back about a week ago, saying that he must have been under a spell. Last night Mum told us this. He half convinced Mum, so she let him in the house. She told us kids to go call the friends' parents that Petunia had over to come and collect them. And for us to stay out the front. Last night Ma told Petunia and me that she got some truth potion, what ever that is, and used it on him. It was true what he said. That he was under a spell. Mum thinks she knows whom by, but she won't tell. Lily stopped speaking to let that sink in. And so she could wipe away some tears that were flowing freely down her cheeks.  
  
"What happened after your Mum gave him the Truth Potion? Please tell me." James spoke in a concerned voice.  
  
"Anyway, Ma kicked him out again because the damage had already been done, she also told him to never to come back." Lily's eyes were filling up with tears again but she kept going. "While my brothers were here, Daddy kept on saying that us kids kept him alive. Well, I guess that was true." Lily now had tears streaming down her cheeks. "He died. Two days ago. People couldn't figure out how though. I think it's from a broken heart." Lily was now crying so hard that she couldn't continue even if she wanted to.  
  
James bundled Lily up into a hug again. At that same moment, the three kids that James had made go; came back with Lily's mum and James's mum in tow. Mrs. Evens ran to Lily as soon as she saw her. She took her away from where James could see.   
  
Mrs. Potter introduced the boys. James then knew that the short chubby kid was Peter Pettigrew, the one Peter was chatting to was Remues Lupin and the guy that James tripped was Serius Black.  
  
Lily and Mrs. Evens came back when Lily had calmed down. And by the looks of it, Mrs. Evens, had shed a tear or six hundred too.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yes, I know I said that this one would be a big part, but I wanted to let this all sink in a bit first. So I'm up loading the next bit tomorrow. If possible that is. Once again. I want 7 or more reviews before I put the next part up.   
Luvin Lily  



End file.
